The New Justice League: Powerless
by Gage39
Summary: Part 6. Although he still has access to his Shazam powers Billy struggles to adjust to life without his other abilities. It's not an easy road, one that is only complicated when Flash discovers that he may been flirting with Green Lantern and Iris West. An encounter with Black Adam helps weave the threads of fate tighter than before. Meanwhile, Lex's plans start coming together.
1. Heroic Normalcy

The New Justice Le3ague: Powerless

Chapter 1: Heroic Normalcy

"How do you live like this?" Billy Batson wailed dramatically as he all but threw himself into the chair.

No matter how hard he tried not to Batman couldn't help but grin. To say that Billy wasn't handling the loss of his powers very well would be an understatement. While Bruce Wayne had no trouble living without powers for someone like Billy who had lived their entire lives with them losing them could be devastating. Considering the boy's already fragile mental state it couldn't hurt to keep an extra eye on him.

"But seriously, how? It's, like, so weird nothing able to hear you guys in my head or anything like that," Billy continued.

"You just have to take it one day at a time," Batman frowned at the computer screen.

"What's wrong?" a gust of wind accompanied Flash's arrival just as he stuck his head over Batman's shoulder.

"Fire and Ice: they never arrived at their prison and the officer's transporting them were found dead," Batman made a mental note to make sure their families received financial compensation. It wouldn't bring them back but at least they would be well taken care of. "J'onn's at the scene right now looking for clues but I doubt he'll find anything useful."

"Hal's on watch duty tonight right?" Flash zoomed over to look at the schedule posted on the wall. They didn't really need one on the wall but Clark had pouted for several days until Bruce caved and posted it, prompting a lecture on human calendars courtesy of J'onn for a still confused Diana.

"Yes," Batman confirmed. "Clark and Diana have monitor duty tomorrow. Why?"

"Well since Billy's powerless now and we don't' have to worry about a power surge I figured I'd take him home for the weekend. It'll be fun and you can have a break from his moping," Flash grinned.

"Really?" Billy's eyes widened and he resisted the urge to defend himself. He didn't mope-he was just…upset about everything that had happened. "Please?" he turned big, pleading eyes to Batman who hesitated before reluctantly nodding.

"I suppose," the Dark Knight sighed. He didn't think that it was a good idea but it would pacify Billy for awhile and maybe it would get Alfred to stop trying to guilt trip him about Billy.

"Yay!" Billy cheered before impulsively wrapping his arms around Batman. "I'm going to go pack," he then ran out of the room, still happily grinning.

"I know," Flash held up a hand, stalling Batman's warning before he could even speak. "You still don't trust Billy and I promise to be careful but I think you should give him the benefit of the doubt. He hasn't done anything to prove he's untrustworthy. Now if you'll excuse me-I have a rambunctious kid to entertain."

"Just because he hasn't done anything doesn't mean he won't," Batman called but Flash was already gone.

* * *

"Hey, Barry."

Startled, Barry Allen spun around, Billy mimicking his actions. They had been on their way to Barry's apartment when he suddenly remembered the distinct lack of food and they had been forced to make an emergency stop at the local grocery store.

"Hey, Iris," Barry grinned at the news reporter.

"Run out of food again?" she joked then raised an eyebrow when she caught sight of Billy. "And who's this?"

"Hi, I'm Billy Batson," he stretched out a hand which Iris took.

"Iris West. So how do you know Barry?"

"He's a distant cousin," Barry explained hastily, giving Billy a look.

Thankfully Billy took the hint and nodded vigorously. "We didn't meet until a few months ago-he didn't even know I existed."

"It's a very long story," Barry sighed, much to Iris's amusement.

"I bet," she giggled, well accustomed to Barry's long stories which were usually filled with confused ramblings that rarely stayed on topic. She could have him elaborate later, when she had a free hour or two.

Barry placed Iris's groceries on the conveyor belt as he said, "Since I have the weekend off I figured Billy and I could get to know each better while his parents enjoyed some time alone."

"That was very sweet of you," Iris winked as she moved to pay her bill. "You'll have to bring him over sometime for dinner-Dad and Wally would love to meet him."

"Sounds great," Barry smiled. "Maybe we should get coffee sometime so I can give you the whole story. Wally would probably fall asleep during dinner if I tried telling it then."

Billy bit his lip to keep from laughing when Iris smiled flirtatiously before leaving. He waited until they were in the car before jabbing his elbow in Barry's side.

"Ow," Barry rubbed his side ruefully then glared at Billy. "What was that for?"

"You _like_ her," Billy said in a sing-song voice that he had no doubt picked up from Hal.

"Iris and I are just friends," Barry protested. "Seat belt?"

"Already on but don't try and change the subject: you _like_ Iris the same way you like Hal."

Barry slammed on the brakes, faintly grateful that the car was still in park. "Wha-" he had to clear his throat before managing to squeak out, "what're you talking about? I don't _like_ Hal-he's my best friend. That's all!"

"You're _so_ in denial," Billy rolled his eyes. "You should just ask him out already and get it over with-J'onn and I both agree."

"J'onn's in on this too?" Barry yelped. If the telepath was involved then he was screwed. For some reason J'onn fancied himself a matchmaker and was constantly trying to set people up, even complete strangers much to his business partner's dismay.

"Hey be grateful. I managed to talk him out of setting you guys up on a 'romantic candlelit dinner' but only if I brought the matter to your attention," Billy informed him.

"Thank you," Barry slowly, carefully put the car in gear and pulled out.

"Not a problem," Billy grinned, "but you should really think about it. I mean, you guys are soulmates after all."

Barry groaned. "You really need to stop reading gossip columns and magazines: there's no such thing as soulmates."

Billy threw him an unimpressed look. "Yes there is. If I had my magic I could show you but I can probably do it in my Shazam form which my soulmate and that's like, really weird but whatever. Anyways, you and Hal are soulmates but you and Iris are soulmates too but you have different colored strings and I don't know what that means."

Barry blinked and wondered when his life had gotten weird enough that he now believed in soulmates. "Why don't we talk about this later?" he suggested. "I don't know about you but I'm starving."

Billy brightened. "Food!" he demanded eagerly. "I want ice cream. Please," he said as an afterthought.

"We have ice cream," Barry promised, resolutely pushing any thought of Hal and soulmates out of his mind.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the long delay but I've been busy with work and I don't have a whole lot of free time. This story is finished and I'm currently working on another one.


	2. Tragic Encounters

The New Justice League: Powerless

Chapter 2: Tragic Encounters

"Is this lecture going to end anytime soon, Alfred? I do have things to do tonight," Bruce Wayne scowled at his reflection in the mirror. No matter how many times he had tried he could never get his tie done just right.

"I'm not lecturing you, sir," Alfred Pennyworth swatted Bruce's hands away and quickly fixed the offending piece of clothing. "I merely think you should bring Master William home, even if it's just for dinner. Since he's lost the majority of his powers I don't see how he's a threat now."

Bruce let out a weary sigh. "That's what a lot of people said enough about Lex Luthor,' he reminded the butler.

"Fai enough," Alfred backed off, knowing that that was the best he was going to get. "But please think about it at least."

"I will," Bruce said, his mind having already been made up.

Alfred let out a weary sigh but didn't say anything, choosing instead to inspect Bruce's appearance making sure that he looked presentable. The black suit was neatly pressed and his shoes shone immaculately. Privately he didn't' see the point in dressing up just to go to the circus but Bruce was insistent on keeping his appearance as a spoiled billionaire intact, complete with a beautiful woman on his arm.

"Isn't it getting close to time for you to pick up Miss Vicki?" Alfred prompted

"Almost," Bruce groaned. "She's a completely ditz-I'll probably have to dump her soon."

"She is not a ditz," Alfred defended the blonde. "Besides she seems genuinely fond of you-she would be devastated if you dumper her."

Bruce waved a hand dismissively. "She'll be fine-now if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

"Whatever shall I do with that boy?" Alfred murmured to himself as Bruce left the room.

* * *

It took only a few minutes for what had started as a rather enjoyable evening to turn into a nightmare. The hush that had fallen over the crowd as the bodies of the Flying Grayson's hit the ground was quickly broken as the horrified crowd began to scream. Bruce was frozen in place for a few moments then his instincts kicked in and he ran into the arena, ignoring the panicked circus members as he zeroed in on the youngest (and only surviving) member of the Grayson's. The boy (their son, no doubt) was just standing there, his hands were trembling and he still looked stunned.

"I'm sorry," Bruce engulfed the boy in a hug, turning him away from the scene of the accident. "I'm so sorry," he repeated.

"They're not dead," the boy whispered. "They can't be-they just can't."

Bruce winced, remembering all too well the night his parents had died. He had been in denial for almost a week-coming up with the most absurd explanations including shapeshifting aliens.

"Wha-what's going to happen to me now?" tears had begun to run down his face and he eagerly accepted Bruce's handkerchief.

Bruce glanced at the GCPD as they entered the circus tent, one of them mentioning Child Protective Services. His mouth hardened and he turned back to the boy. "You're going to stay with me," Bruce promised. "I just need to make a few phone calls first."

* * *

"I won't lie-I'm surprised that you took in a kid," Flash remarked the next morning. He was working on what appeared to be his third plate of pancakes.

"Why is that?" Batman grimaced at the taste of the coffee, no doubt Wonder Woman's Creation. The Amazon was good at many things but making coffee was not one of them.

Flash shrugged. "You don't' like Billy," he pointed out, "and please don't give me that 'he's not real' crap again: we all know that's not true."

"I don't' know how to explain it but my instincts are telling me not to trust him and if there's one thing that I've learned over the years is that it's never steered me wrong before."

"Fair enough," Flash sighed then quickly cleaned up after himself before exiting the room.

Batman didn't have long to enjoy the peace and quiet as Billy came in almost immediately afterwards. He was wearing a Flash t-shirt and baseball cap with matching tennis shoes. Batman bit back a groan: he should have known that Barry had an ulterior motive-namely trying to become Billy's favorite superhero. Bruce had no doubt that Hal would be doing the same thing soon.

Billy was practically bouncing with excitement as he beamed up at Batman. "I have a brother now?" he asked hopefully.

"Billy," Bruce sighed, reluctantly setting down his coffee cup.

"How about cousin?" Billy suggested. "I want to meet him, pretty please?"

"Absolutely not," Batman didn't take any time to think it over. "Dick has had enough upheaval in his life right know he doesn't need anymore."

"Can I meet him someday?" Billy didn't seem interested in backing down as he quickly changed tactics.

Bruce hesitated, conversations with Alfred flitting through his head even as he looked into Billy's bright, eager eyes. There was a part of him, a small voice that urged him to say yes, to let the two boys meet but a louder, more cynical (not at all paranoid) voice drowned it out as it pointed out all of the reasons why he shouldn't trust Billy. (Clone, Lex Luthor was fond of him, extremely strong mystical powers…)

"No," Bruce said at last, shaking his head. "You're not trustworthy, Billy, and you never will be."

Before Billy had a chance to reply Hal burst into the dining room, his eyes wide. "You really need to see this," he turned on the television.

"Hello, I'm Angela Chan and our top story today is about Black Adam, the powerful sorcerer that just singlehandedly conquered the country of Khandaq, proclaiming himself to be their new ruler. Other countries are now terrified that they will also be overthrown, forcing other world leaders to..."

"Oh boy," Batman groaned as Hal turned the TV back off.

"You said it," Hal nodded in agreement. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Are we even allowed to interfere in stuff like that?" Billy asked.

"There's not actually a precedent for this type of thing," Batman admitted. "Tell everyone to suit up; we're heading to Khandaq."

"Is it bad that I don't' fell very guilty for accidentally summoning him?" Billy wanted to know.

"You didn't' plan on this so it's cool," Hal assured him.

"Cool," Billy grinned. "Shazam!"


	3. Strings of Destiny

The New Justice League: Powerless

Chapter 3: Strings of Destiny

Fortunately there was a zeta-tube less than a mile away from Khandaq so the Justice League arrived in record time. Once there they split into two separate groups: Flash, Hal and Batman were in charge of clearing out the civilians while Superman, Wonder Woman, J'onn and Shazam took on Black Adam.

"You have no authority here!" the tyrant hissed as he flew up to meet them.

"Neither do you," Superman retorted, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest in an attempt to look intimidating.

"I used to rule this country along with my wife and her brother! I have more right than anyone else to rule it once again!"

"Are we going to fight or are the two of you going to keep arguing?" Wonder Woman demanded, her sword already drawn.

Black Adam spared her a disgusted glance then said, "You Amazons are more blood-thirsty than anyone I've ever met and yet you call me a monster?" Before Wonder Woman had a chance to respond he turned to Shazam and said, "You are the most foolish of the lot-have you forgotten that I can do this? Shazam!"

Magic lightning flashed across the sky as Black Adam absorbed Billy's magical powers. J'onn barely had time to catch Billy before he hit the ground even as Black Adam's power level increased.

"I'm taking him back!" J'onn shouted. "He'll be safer at the Watchtower."

"This isn't going to end well," Flash groaned as J'onn flew off.

"I totally forgot he could that," Hal agreed. "And now he's much stronger-boy are we dumb!"

"Shut up and work," Batman ordered, mentally kicking himself.

* * *

It was a very disheveled, disgruntled group of superheroes that returned to the Watchtower several hours later. There was an air of defeat surrounding them and more than one of them had torn, bloodied costumes.

"I despise that villain," Wonder Woman spoke, anger bleeding into her tone. She had several small cuts on her arms and legs and her skirt was torn.

'This was not once of our better missions," Superman admitted, looking ruefully at the charred remains of his cape. It hadn't taken Black Adam long to learn how to use Billy's stolen Shazam powers.

"Why couldn't we have just let Diana kill him?" Flash wanted to know. "I mean seriously, it would have saved us a lot of trouble."

Hal sighed. "We're the good guys so unfortunately we can't do that no matter how easy it would make our lives," he said mockingly.

Batman was fixing to lecture them when he noticed that J'onn was just standing there, a frown on his face. "What's wrong?" Batman was instantly on alert.

It took J'onn a moment to answer, confusion lacing his voice. "It's Billy-he's not on the Watchtower anymore."

_Dear Justice League,_

_I'm sorry for leaving this way but I think it's for the best. It's been made perfectly clear that I will never be trusted or accepted as one of you. Since I no longer have my Shazam powers I can no longer be of any use to you so there is no longer a reason for me to stick around. I'm going to go out and see what it's really like in the world. Don't worry-I'll call sometimes and let you know how I'm doing._

_Billy Batson_

* * *

"Well, well," Lex Luthor grinned and spun around to look out his office window. "It appears that everything is going according to plan."

(FLASHBACK)

"I'm sorry; you want me to do what?" Pheromone was genuinely shocked and didn't bother hiding it.

"I want you to destroy the Justice League," Lex repeated.

"Not literally of course," Mercy Graves added. "That is an impossibility."

For once Pheromone didn't seem to pay Mercy any mind as she looked at Lex and demanded, "How the hell do you expect me to do that? I control emotions not emit radiation!"

Lex waved a hand in irritation. "For someone who managed to take over organized crime and almost took over my company you are extremely slow."

"What Lex is trying to say is that we want you to use your powers to enhance certain emotions in the Justice League," Mercy explained. "For example, Batman is very paranoid so we would have you enhance those emotions until he can no longer work with the rest of the League and so forth."

Pheromone raised an eyebrow. "And just how do you expect me to be able to do that when they not only have a telepath but probably some kind of metahuman detection device?" she snapped.

"You will watch your tone or I will remove your tongue," Mercy warned, her hand going to the knife she had strapped to her leg (hidden of course).

"Mercy," Lex gave her a warning look then turned his attention back to Pheromone. "I've already thought about that and come up with a plan. I've created a device that will allow you to be absorbed into the body of a normal human which will prevent your metahumans signature from being discovered. However, if you don't kill them beforehand then you will be overwhelmed by their personality and thoughts," he explained.

"And what exactly do I get out of this?" Pheromone looked less skeptical.

"You will become the newest Vice President of LexCorp," Lex informed her, barely masking a wince as Mercy's nails dug into his left shoulder. She most definitely did _not_ approve of this scheme.

"Really?" Pheromone straightened, her gaze becoming a little bit more sultry.

"Yes," Mercy took over. "Once you have merged with you target you will manipulate the League, starting with Batman. Here is all the information you will need." She held out a flash drive which Pheromone accepted.

"And if someone finds out the truth?" Pheromone tucked the flash drive into her bra, ignoring Mercy's look of disgust.

"We will then remove you and have your host body die while you are on your way to the Bahamas," Mercy said promptly.

"Do I even have a choice?" Pheromone sighed.

"Not unless you want Mercy to kill you right here and now," Lex stated calmly.

"Who's my target?" Pheromone had no doubt that the threat would be carried out-after all there was a reason why most villains left Lex alone.

Lex looked like a shark as he grinned, "Her name is Lois Lane."

(END FLASHBACK)

Lex settled back into his chair and took a long sip of his coffee. He could easily picture Pheromone (disguised as Lois Lane) snaking around Gotham as she amplified Bruce's natural paranoia. She had worked a little on Clark as well but Bruce had been the main target.

"Just so we're clear: I am not resigning so that _harlot_ can take my spot as Vice President," Mercy came to stand beside Lex.

"She doesn't remember her real name let alone that ridiculous promise," Lex scoffed.

"You did lie to her about her personality not being overwhelmed," Mercy smirked.

Lex rolled his eyes. "That was the best way to make sure no one knew she was a fake-not to mention this ensures she can't try to take over my company again. As far as she's concerned she _is_ Lois Lane and her subconscious does all the work for us."

"Billy ran away," Mercy said abruptly. "I've got Raoul trailing him. The Justice League does seem to be falling apart though; I'll give her that."

"And Project KR is coming along nicely. Everything seems to be going our way."

"Don't get cocky," Mercy warned but her tone was soft.

"By this time next year the Justice League will be nothing more than a faded memory," Lex grinned.

* * *

A/N: Like I said, sorry again for the delay but I've been on the road for the past couple of months and it's hard to find time to write.

Next up: While filling Billy in on what's being happening since he left J'onn admits to being more than a little confused on the complexity and absurdity of human emotions which spun out of control thinks to Steve Trevor, Lois Lane and the budding romance between two of the League members. Meanwhile, Mercy deals with Lex's new secretary who seems more interested in following her boss than doing her job.


End file.
